Last chance
by divertido
Summary: Después de la batalla de Bright Moon, Catra y Adora vuelven encontrarse, y las circunstancias instan a la guerrera a actuar rápido. Su camino estará lleno de sorpresas y tal vez su deseo de recuperar a su confidente se haga realidad... Catradora fic, futuro lenguaje violento y femme/femme
1. Chapter 1

Adora dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras observaba la destrucción post guerra que se había adueñado de los Bosques Susurrantes. Tal había sido el magnetismo de dicho caos que estos, famosos por el movimiento de su vegetación, se habían detenido, y ahora el silencio era ensordecedor.

—Lo siento —Susurró, sintiéndose una vez más dolorosamente responsable por el ataque a Bright Moon, el cual ya había sido hace tres días.

Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que tanto los habitantes como las princesas de Etheria habían reparado los destrozos en el castillo y el pueblo. Pero la felicidad y energía que trajo la victoria los movió a todos como hormigas obreras, y en tan solo esos tres días habían casi reestablecido la normalidad en Bright Moon.

Después de ello la Reina Angella decidió darles un respiro a los habitantes organizándoles un festival de celebración. Ella dijo que merecían disfrutar de esta victoria, sin embargo, tras las puertas del castillo, con todas las princesas sentadas en la gran mesa de reunión (Bow, Sea Hawk y Swift Wind también presentes) se respiraba la preocupación por los acontecimientos recientes. Habían estado tan cerca de ser vencidos, ese solo hecho les hizo entender a todas que la única manera de resultar victoriosos en los futuros enfrentamientos contra la Horda era trabajando juntos, ya no solo podían depender de She-Ra, eran un todo y como tal debían funcionar de esa forma.

Luego de discutir posibles estrategias en caso de un nuevo ataque, cada princesa volvió a su Reino para los preparativos defensivos. Cuando ya se habían retirado todos, dejando a Adora, Bow, Glimmer y su madre en el gran salón, la reina Angella compartió su curiosidad en voz alta con los adolescentes. ¿Cómo es que Hordak les había tomado la ventaja de un día para otro? No era menor averiguar lo que habían planeado para succionar la fuerza de las princesas, casi había terminado con la vida conocida en Etheria.

Bow y Glimmer se comprometieron ahí mismo en descubrir el secreto de Hordak, hasta mencionaron infiltrar un espía en Fright Zone, lo que les ganó una advertencia de la Reina, y les hizo prometer que no arriesgarían sus vidas luego de lo que había sucedido.

Adora aprovechó ese segundo para excusarse a su habitación, estaba exhausta y quería al menos refrescarse en la cascada antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño. Ellos comprendieron y le dieron las buenas noches, dejándola partir.

Y hela aquí ahora, rondando los inmóviles árboles que habían sobrevivido a los tanques y la magia. Saltó sobre un árbol caído y en respuesta siseó llevando una mano a su resentida espalda. Su cuerpo aun le recordaba lo reciente de la batalla, y las marcas de garras por lo pronto no se irían. Estaba segura de que dejaría cicatrices. Le sorprendió encontrarlas luego de despojarse de su camisa, habían sido hechas mientras era She-Ra, se suponía que debieron haber desaparecido al volver a ser ella, pero no. Sangraban hasta hoy, para su frustración, ni las aguas mágicas ni el descanso parecían hacer la diferencia en su curación.

Tal vez…se lo merecía.

Las marcas eran un nuevo recordatorio de lo que había dejado atrás, y el corazón le dolía más que las mismas. La responsable de su herida seguía rondando su consciencia, y luego de auto diagnosticarse 'insomnio por culpa' decidió dar un paseo por el bosque. Definitivamente no planeaba entrar a ninguna ruina de los primeros, no parecía sensato meterse en una y arriesgarse a recordar el día en el que perdió a la persona más importante de su vida. De alguna manera ella culpaba a Light Hope y su consejo de "dejar ir" a las personas que le importaban con tal de volverse una She-Ra más poderosa.

Pero todo lo que consiguió fue que Catra fuera más allá de su alcance, y que Adora la necesitase a su lado más que nunca. ¿Qué es lo que Light Hope le había mostrado a su amiga de la infancia para que todo rastro de…humanidad desapareciera de su mirada azul y amarilla? Ella recordaba cada momento que se les había mostrado estando juntas, hasta había unos que les hizo revivir su gran amistad. Sin embargo, se habían separado, y _luego_ …

Catra ya no era la chica que solía conocer.

No sabía que había sido, pero debió ser lo suficientemente convincente para que Catra pensara que ya no necesitaba de Adora.

Y ella quería que le necesitara, por más patético que sonara. Habían estado la una para la otra desde que tenía memoria, se habían protegido mutuamente, simplemente su felicidad se había vuelto codependiente y no se vería auténtica sin Catra a su lado. Pero ella se había vuelto cruel y obstinada, y parecía que cada vez que Adora intentaba explicarse, la empujaba más hacia el lado oscuro. Eso la enloquecía de angustia. Después de la guerra, para She-Ra todo iba viento en popa (hasta el momento) pero siendo ella misma parecía un desastre, y sabía que no haría entrar en razón a la chica de ojos intrigantes blandiendo la espada como una mujer de dos metros y usando una tiara.

Pensó en ir en busca de Madame Razz, pero tampoco sabía si más de sus respuestas crípticas le ayudarían a encontrar la solución para salvar su amistad más querida.

Oh bueno, al menos la distraería de su tormento, no tenía donde más ir.

Se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de la extraña anciana, cuando un sonido a sus espaldas captó su atención. Adora agudizó su oído. Era un lejano silbido, que luego se volvió un largo zumbido. Jadeó, reconociendo el sonido como el que provenía de uno de los esquifes que usaban en Fright Zone.

"¿Un ataque? ¿tan pronto?" se preguntó confundida. Desenvainó su espada y sin perder el tiempo corrió siguiendo el sonido de la nave. No parecía una buena estrategia considerando la baja de fuerzas luego de la batalla, sin contar los tanques destruidos más los robots. Algo no iba bien, ella lo sabía, por lo que aumentó el vigor en sus piernas.

Pero no alcanzó a ver el esquife antes de que este perdiera el control y se estrellara contra el suelo. Adora logró saltar fuera del camino de este cuando la nave pasó de largo hasta detenerse entre los arboles con el ultimo ruido de sus propulsores. Luego solo hubo silencio.

Se puso sobre sus pies lentamente, cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido, y blandiendo su espada se acercó sigilosamente a la nave caída del intruso. Escuchó un leve movimiento proveniente de ella, seguido de un aullido de dolor que la dejó paralizada en su lugar.

—Maldito…cacharro. —Dijo la voz, teniendo dificultad para nivelar su respiración—. ¿tenías que fallarme ahora cierto?

Adora soltó un corto jadeo, poniéndose en evidencia, y el intruso si bien no se mostró, tampoco guardó silencio y su voz tomó algo más de fuerza—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —Exclamó a la defensiva, intentando sonar intimidante. Habría funcionado, de no ser por las maldiciones que soltó después en un tono más vulnerable.

La rubia, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, soltó su espada y corrió hacia el esquife, sus piernas temblaban a la par que su voz.

—¿¡Catra!?

La susodicha levantó la mirada, y sus ojos azul y amarillo se abrieron como platos a la vez que su boca. Adora no estaba mejor, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho y sus emociones se aglomeraron en su cerebro haciendo un lío en su interior.

La chica felina, luego de un rato de contemplarla sin creérselo, para el desconcierto de Adora le dedicó una sonrisa débil, y un:

—Hey Adora. — junto a una risita impresionada que endulzó sus oídos—. Estás aquí. Bien.

Adora la miró sin comprender. ¿era una trampa? Si lo era entonces Catra estaba estrenando unos dotes de actriz que en realidad nunca había demostrado tener, aunque sabía lo buena que era escondiendo sus emociones pero… no le hacía sentido, sin embargo el que le estuviera hablando de esa forma, como en los viejos tiempos…después de todo lo que había dicho, y lo sucedido en el baile, en el templo, la mirada que compartieron terminada la batalla en Bright Moon antes de que ambas volvieran a sus bandos…

Ella estudió la escena a su alrededor, respirando hondo para no perder el hilo de peguntas que le formularía a Catra. De partida el por qué había robado un esquife para dirigirse a los bosques, ¿o pretendía atacar Bright Moon por si sola? ¿y como es que había chocado? Nada se había interpuesto en su camino y aun así se estrelló como si no hubiera tenido otra opción.

De repente cayó en cuenta. Catra no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar, y la conocía demasiado bien para saber que eso no era normal. Su naturaleza felina la hacía necesitar sentirse aventajada, y su posición en el suelo del esquife distaba mucho de una buena estrategia de combate. Entornó sus ojos sobre ella y su preocupación aumentó cuando Catra evitó su mirada. Su tez se había tornado pálida y su pelaje estaba descuidado, su melena parecía haber perdido volumen. Sus orejas estaban caídas y su cola se mantenía enrollada en su propia cintura.

Luego vio la sangre, y antes de que pudiera exclamar con horror, Catra se le adelantó.

—Sé que…no me veo muy bien —formó una sonrisa ladeada, que luego se transformó en una mueca de dolor.

—Oh no. No no no _Catra_ … ¿Qué te pasó? —Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Rápidamente subió a la nave y se posicionó sobre ella para estudiar la herida de cerca. Se aferraba a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y por como la sangre parecía brotar de su herida, tal vez no estaba tan lejana a la realidad, la pobre parecía no tener fuerzas, apenas capaz de mantenerse sentada contra la mesa de navegación, Adora nunca la había visto así. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, pero eso no la detuvo de ponerlas sobre las de Catra para hacer más presión sobre la hemorragia. Ella siseó mostrando sus colmillos, pero Adora la hizo callar.

—¿Cómo… acaso fue… Shadow Weaver? —Preguntó entre sus propios jadeos nacidos del miedo, y por no decir, la creciente ira que iba abriéndose paso en su pecho—. La mataré, si te puso un dedo encima yo… oh Catra-

—Dios, cálmate Adora. —Volvió a sonreírle débilmente la chica de ojos amarillo y azul, lo que parecía estúpido dado que estaba herida de gravedad—. No. No fue así, me encargué de Shadow Weaver y ahora no puede molestarme. Este fue solo… un desliz, es todo.

Adora la miró sin creérselo, y dado por su condición ella le estaba escondiendo algo.

—¿Hace cuanto estás herida? —Preguntó con ojos entornados. Pareció dar en el blanco con su pregunta cuando la escuchó bufar, una de sus orejas se movió con irritación-. Catra…

—Unos…tres días.

—¿QUE? —Ahora sus orejas se movieron, pero en protesta al grito ensordecedor que soltó la rubia tan cerca de ella—. ¡¿entonces has estado desangrándote estos tres días?! ¡qué demonios Catra!

La chica felina parpadeo lentamente mientras Adora se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos ensangrentadas sin poder creérselo, y un destello de ira cruzó por su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez en tu nuevo mundo de princesas esto habría sido fácil de tratar con su estúpida magia o que se yo, pero donde yo vivo; DONDE TU VIVIAS, una herida así me costaría caro, y no puedo darme ese lujo, menos como la nueva mano derecha de Hordak, así que lamento quebrantar la perfección de tu nueva vida.

Ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Adora, y Catra estuvo a punto de seguirle, pero se negó a darle el gusto e inhalo débilmente.

—No debí haber venido. Fue infantil pensar que…—Gruñó cuando intentó moverse lejos de su antigua amiga. Adora reaccionó y la mantuvo quieta. Se limpió las lágrimas y se concentró en su brazo.

—Déjame ver —Catra no hizo ademán de hacerle caso, y ella suspiró derrotada—. ¿por favor Catra? Por favor déjame ayudarte, no puedo verte así, _duele_.

Después de sopesarlo un largo minuto la susodicha suspiró y movió su mano, dejando en exhibición la profunda herida que la atormentaba. Miraba hacia otro lado mientras Adora la examinaba, su cola retorciéndose inquieta sobre su estómago. La rubia movía sus manos fantasmalmente por sobre la superficie de la zona afectada, y de repente detuvo sus acciones, un pensamiento le asaltó la consciencia. Su espina fue sacudida por un desagradable escalofrío.

—¿Dices que…fue hace tres días? —Su voz tembló a la vez que un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Intentó bajarlo tragando saliva, pero al ver la forma singular de la herida, el distanciamiento de Catra y su renuencia a mirarla… solo le hizo soltar nuevas lágrimas.

Avistó su espada en el suelo cerca del esquife y un sollozo se le escapó.

— _No_ … —El sufrimiento en la voz de Adora hizo que Catra volviera su cabeza hacia ella. Sintió su corazón estrujarse por la horrible culpa reflejada en los ojos azules de la chica que había sido su todo. Intentó hacer desaparecer esa expresión de su rostro con palabras, pero sus fuerzas parecían disminuir cada vez más.

Gimió cuando un mareo atravesó su cabeza y la hizo caer, ahora aovillada en el suelo. La voz de Adora fue frenética.

—¿¡Catra?! Dios, ¡esto es mi culpa! ¿Cómo he podido hacerte esto? —las lágrimas de Adora ahora caían en la frente de la chica felina al poner la cabeza de Catra sobre sus rodillas. Volvió a contener la hemorragia y aunque eso le ganó una nueva protesta, también agradeció la necesaria presión en la herida, ya no se veía con las fuerzas de mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo más. Tampoco es que esperara sobrevivir. Era esa la razón por la que estaba ahí, después de todo.

" _no puedo quejarme"_ pensó, contemplando el rostro que había planeado ver en los últimos momentos de su miserable vida. Adora era la única persona que había significado tanto para ella, pero cuando desertó fue como ser arrebatada de su mitad. Había sentido ira, traición, y el rencor se había apoderado de su ser de tal forma que se había obsesionado con la idea de vengarse de la rubia.

Pero esos tres días, estando herida, escondida y asustada por que la descubrieran en ese estado, lo único que añoraba era estar entre los brazos de su amiga mientras le susurraba que estaría bien, que no se movería de su lado, y que juntas saldrían de esto.

Y esto se le acercaba bastante, así que, sí, estaba bien para ella partir si era Adora quien la sostenía.

— _Tal vez…me lo merecía_ —Logró decir mirándole a los ojos. Adora negó con la cabeza y juntó sus frentes, soltando un sollozo que le desgarró la garganta.

—Lo siento —Susurró —. Esto no habría sucedido si yo hubiera tomado mejores decisiones. Debí llevarte conmigo esa noche, es como si todo se resumiera a que las cosas salen mal cuando nos separamos.

—Sí. Puede que tengas razón —Rio Catra. Sentía su cuerpo extrañamente pesado, lo cual no era buena señal, eso y que la vista comenzaba a nublársele. Con un esfuerzo extra, posó su mano sobre la de Adora, la cual aun hacía presión en su brazo—. También lo siento —musitó, para sorpresa de la rubia—. Es solo que…te fuiste y parecías estar bien sin mí. Me dejaste para ayudar a desconocidos que estaban siendo lastimados por nuestro bando, y aun así cuando yo… _ugh_ , maldición.

—¿Catra? —la alarma volvió a la voz de Adora. Pero los oídos de Catra comenzaron a zumbar, haciendo que la escuchara cada vez más lejos.

—Al menos…estás aquí ahora…

—¡CATRA! —Chilló cuando la cabeza felina cayó a un lado de una forma que le congeló la sangre. Miró bajo su mano y maldijo al ver que la hemorragia seguía su curso— ¡Vamos! —repetía mientras le buscaba el pulso. Esperó hecha un desastre, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras pasaban los minutos sin escuchar nada.

Y luego sintió un débil pálpito bajo sus dedos. Soltó todo el aire que había contenido, pero no perdió más tiempo. Si no se apresuraba, la perdería otra vez, y temía que para siempre. Rasgó una de sus mangas y con ella le hizo un torniquete en la herida, cuando lo hubo ajustado lo suficientemente fuerte dejó lentamente su cabeza en el suelo de la nave y corrió hacia su espada.

—¡por el honor de Grayskull!

Sintió la luz rodearla y la fuerza de She-Ra llenar su cuerpo. Ella siempre lo comparaba a ser golpeada por un rayo, solo que en vez de dolor percibía una recarga potente de energía que la estiraba y la convertía en algo más grande que ella. La mayoría de las veces se abrumaba con tanto poder.

Mas ahora lo necesita.

Volvió junto a Catra, quien permanecía aterradoramente inmóvil. Con cuidado puso cada brazo bajo su cuerpo y las levantó a ambas. Suspiró temblorosamente y volvió a juntar sus frentes.

—No te preocupes, te tengo.

Escuchó un quejido fantasmal venir de la chica en sus brazos, y eso la impulsó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Esquivaba los arboles y pegaba grandes saltos para ganar tiempo, siempre mirando hacia el cielo para guiarse por la luz proveniente del castillo, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus pasos apresurados, su respiración agitada por la carrera y el miedo de estar demasiado tarde para salvar a Catra. Cada tanto se dirigía a ella, diciendo "lo siento"; "ya casi llegamos" y "estarás bien" como si ella misma necesitara escuchar esas palabras.

Adora aún no había considerado la posible reacción de sus amigos, y la reina, cuando apareciera con la comandante y por lo que había escuchado, la nueva segundo al mando de Hordak, en sus brazos y al borde de la muerte. Solo tenía certeza de que haría lo imposible para hacer que la sanaran.

Así ella tuviera que hacerlo por sí misma. Solo esperaba no tener que llegar a esos extremos, los poderes curativos de She-Ra aun eran un misterio para ella, y verdaderamente no quería jugar con la vida de Catra intentando usarlos otra vez.

Finalmente divisó la entrada el pueblo, y mentiría si dijera que se preocupó de pasar desapercibida, simplemente corrió esquivando la mesa del festín y atravesando la pista de baile, levantando exclamaciones y susurros alterados a sus espaldas, la mayoría de los habitantes reconociendo a Catra.

—Buenas noches prin…

—¡Apártense y déjenme entrar! —gritó a los guardias, quienes tuvieron que lanzarse al suelo para no estrellarse contra la poderosa (y por no decir feroz) figura de la princesa corriendo hacia el interior del castillo sin intenciones de aligerar el paso.

Adora lanzó una patada que hizo que las puertas del salón real salieran proyectadas de sus bisagras, los cimientos temblaron por su ímpetu y la gran araña que colgaba del techo se sacudió peligrosamente. La princesa del poder soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio cuando se encontró con el rostro escandalizado de la Reina, quien parecía estar leyendo tranquila antes de su entrada estelar.

—Reina Angella…por favor…

—¡Dios mío niña! —se levantó de su trono y corrió hacia She-Ra, quien en un destello volvió a ser Adora. Sus piernas cedieron temblorosas por el cansancio y cayó de rodillas con Catra aun entre sus brazos. Su espalda ardía en protesta, pero se negó a prestarle atención. Acunó su rostro felino entre sus manos manchadas con sangre seca, pero ella no abrió los ojos. Eso sí, su nariz se movió levemente, como si así quisiera asegurarle que vivía. Por el momento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó su alteza posando una mano en el hombro de Adora, sin mostrar más que preocupación por la rubia. Notó que tanto su cabello como manos, brazos y el frente de su chaqueta estaban manchados de sangre que parecía pertenecerle a la chica inconsciente. Una de sus mangas de estaba desgarrada y no le tomó mucho a la Reina en ver el torniquete improvisado hecho con esta.

El llanto invadió a Adora y pronto sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mojadas.

—Yo estaba… caminando por los bosques, y Catra apareció ahí. Sé lo que pensará, también creí que era una trampa, pero la conozco y no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Yo… —Sollozó, mostrando la herida sangrante en el brazo de la chica inconsciente—. Le hice esto en la batalla de hace tres días, y no para de sangrar. Morirá si no la ayudamos pronto. Por favor… ¡tiene que ayudarla!

La reina miró con cuidado a la adolescente observándole suplicante con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se veía más como una niña aterrorizada que como la legendaria portadora de la espada. Bajó la mirada hacia la comandante de Hordak, no tenía buen aspecto, su palidez indicaba que había perdido grandes cantidades de sangre, le sorprendía que siguiera viva.

Frunció el ceño al notar lo joven que era, ¿cómo es que una adolescente había sido capaz de casi destruir su Reino?

—Adora…—Comenzó cuidadosamente, mandándole una mirada que no le agradó a la chica—. Ella es el enemigo.

—No… —Adora sacudió su cabeza con desesperación—. Catra es… es lo único que tengo, ¡por favor! Yo… ¡es mi culpa! La abandoné y le causé heridas que…que tardaran en sanar, pero sé que puedo ayudarla. Soy la responsable de todo lo que ha hecho desde que abandoné Fright Zone. Si la salva yo…prometo que será diferente. Dele una oportunidad, por favor, _no puedo perderla otra vez_ —Rogó aferrándose a su cuerpo helado. Rozó sus narices y cerró los ojos, ahora llorando de frustración, todo era su culpa, si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, Catra estaría feliz y sana, ambas combatiendo lado a lado como debía ser.

De pronto una mano levantó su barbilla, instándola a mirar hacia arriba. Se encontró con el rostro determinado de la Reina Angella, ella le habló en un tono susurrante.

—Si hacemos esto, entonces tu amiga debe ser tratada como prisionera. Lamento no poder confiar tan solo en tu juicio, pero…lamentablemente sé de lo que es capaz. Cuando despierte deberá demostrar que no habrá trampas y que su palabra tiene valor. Hasta entonces, será guarecida en la celda principal, ¿entendido? —El rostro de Adora se iluminó y asintió enérgicamente, ya solucionaría el resto, solo necesitaba a Catra despierta.

La reina se acercó a su guardia y mandó a uno a llamar a los sanadores. Mientras, los otros dos tomaron a Catra y la llevaron al salón de curaciones, con Adora pisándoles los talones. La dejaron lo más suavemente posible sobre la camilla bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa de poder, y se retiraron dejándolas a solas, mientras llegaran los curadores. Ella tomó asiento junto a la camilla, reacia a separarse de Catra. Llevó una mano a su melena oscura y la peinó dulcemente, desenredando los nudos y alisando sus rizos. su mano viajó hacia a sus orejas y rascó en la zona, le alegró que una de ellas aun mostrara movimiento, fue débil, pero era algo.

—Esta bien ahora. —susurró para ellas cuando gente comenzó a entrar en el cuarto—. Ellos te ayudarán y yo no me moveré de tu lado. No volveré a cometer ese error. Lo prometo Catra.

Dejó un beso en su mejilla y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Contempló a los curadores hacer su trabajo mientas observaba ansiosa a su amiga felina, nunca había deseado tanto mirarla a los ojos y escucharla burlarse de ella. Estaba feliz de que sería posible ahora.

 **Entonces…este es un terreno nuevo para mí en muchos aspectos, pero en realidad me ha encantado el formato de esta serie y no he podido evitar hacer mi aporte a la comunidad de She-Ra la princesa del poder.**

 **espero que les haya gustado. Volveré a actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Megan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Catra se encontraba en una nebulosa que la tenía sobrevolando entre la inconsciencia y la realidad. Se iba abriendo paso lentamente hacia la segunda, sintiéndose por primera vez libre del dolor, la fiebre y los escalofríos que la habían estado atormentando esos últimos días.

Sus párpados eran lo más pesado de su cuerpo, y a diferencia de su garganta seca, todo lo demás parecía estar bien. Intentó parpadear un par de veces hasta que logró su cometido, encontrándose con una luz cegadora que la obligó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente con un gruñido. Ahora, estaba claro que no se encontraba en su alcoba (a la cual había sido transferida luego de subir de mando) por la cantidad ridícula de iluminación a la que estaba expuesta, y aun así estaba recostada en una superficie más mullida y cálida de lo usual.

Distaba mucho de cualquier lugar que ella conociera, y eso hizo a sus instintos dispararse. Esta vez pudo abrir los ojos, amplios y nerviosos absorbieron todo a su alrededor. Era el cuarto más blanco y limpio que había visto en su vida. Sin moverse de su lugar olfateó con cautela, captando nada más el olor a sábanas limpias y una fuerte esencia floral que provenía de su brazo herido. Echó un vistazo a la simple venda que cubría la herida, y lo levantó con cuidado, preparada para sentir dolor, pero se sorprendió al percibir solo una leve punzada. Confundida, Catra movió sus orejas, y a través del extraño y tranquilizador silencio percibió una respiración acompasada a su derecha.

Volteó la cabeza lentamente, su cuello y hombros tensos por haber estado inconsciente por quizá cuanto tiempo. Jadeó ante la visión que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos, y se preguntó si realmente habría sobrevivido, porque esto bien podía ser su cielo personal.

Adora dormía profundamente en una silla junto a la cama donde Catra se encontraba recostada, teniendo los brazos cruzados flojamente y la cabeza gacha. Sus ojos, uno azul y el otro amarillo, se pasearon por el rostro durmiente de la rubia, y soltó un suspiro, había extrañado verla dormir junto a ella (aunque en circunstancias distintas). _Valió la pena ir en su busca,_ decidió al contemplarla removerse mientras soltaba un ruidito adormilado que le resultó entrañable.

Catra formó un mohín, un poco harta de mantenerse _tan_ quieta, ¿Quién podría culparla? no estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de libertad para yacer despreocupada en una cama. Aun se sentía algo atontada, y pensó que enderezarse la ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas. Flectó sus brazos y se impulsó en ellos, pero el movimiento fue demasiado brusco y sintió como su mente salía proyectada con un mareo. Siseó y volvió a caer en la cama con un ruido que logró despertar a su compañía.

Adora se levantó de un salto y alzó los puños, lista para pelear, aun teniendo la mirada adormilada giró sobre sí misma buscando la amenaza. Si Catra no se hubiera sentido tan del asco, se habría burlado de ella en un segundo, pero se contentó con rodarle los ojos. Su amiga de la infancia estiró sus brazos con un gran bostezo, se restregó los ojos y su mirada cayó en Catra, quien la observaba atentamente desde su patética posición. Sus ojos azules se abrieron sobrios de sueño y un jadeo tembloroso se le escapó.

—¡Estás despierta!

—¿lo estoy? —preguntó ausente, segundos antes de verse aprisionada en un firme abrazo. Adora escondió su rostro en la coyuntura de su hombro y Catra se sorprendió al sentir segundos después la humedad en su cuello—. ¿qué- ¡Adora!

—¡Casi mueres Catra! Así que cállate y déjame disfrutar esto —demandó aun escondiéndose en ella, su voz sonó rota y amortiguada en su hombro. Sintió un calor en el centro de su pecho al notar que el agarre de Adora se afianzaba en ella, sin embargo, su ceño se frunció por sí solo, su cerebro iba registrando de a poco las palabras que salían de la chica en sus brazos.

—¿entonces…sigo viva?

—claro que si tonta, ¿pensaste lo contrario? —Preguntó a cambio, luciendo curiosa. En respuesta solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—uuh, sí. Siento como si solo fue hace unas horas que parecía que estiraría la pata. Es imposible que haya sanado tan rápido y…y para más estás aquí. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —la rubia, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, se sonrojó y evitó su mirada. Quería preguntar que le sucedía, pero en ese momento creyó más importante averiguar su paradero actual.

—Hey, Adora… ¿dónde estamos? —Tan pronto la pregunta salió de su boca la respuesta le llegó como una piedra en la cabeza, y la mirada de entendimiento en el rostro de Catra hizo desaparecer la pequeña sonrisa de Adora. La instó a levantarse y pasearse nerviosa para exclamar:

—Espera, antes de que digas algo ¡no es lo que parece! Es solo que- ¡UGH, NO TUVE OTRA OPCIÓN! Habías perdido demasiada sangre y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para salvarte, en cambio aquí hay sanadores ¡y aún así después de curarte ellos dijeron que dependía de ti despertar! ¿sabes el infierno por el que pasé mientras esperaba que dieras el mínimo indicio de que sobrevivirías? Así que lo siento Catra, pero si salvarte significaba traerte a Bright Moon e ignorar las consecuencias, entonces no me arrepiento…al menos aun estas aquí —Concluyó, repitiendo las palabras de la chica felina había murmurado antes de perder la consciencia en el bosque.

Adora esperó la explosión que sería de igual o mayor brutalidad que sus enfrentamientos anteriores. Pero esta vez su postura cambió y se plantó en su lugar con firmeza, se cruzó de brazos haciéndole ver que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla retractarse de su decisión. Catra lo notó al instante, también notó que se mordía el labio para no soltar nada más que pudiera empeorar la situación. A la chica rubia le sorprendió el silencio que inundó la sala de curaciones, y eso la asustó más que cualquiera de los gritos de Catra. Ninguna apartó la mirada, se observaban como si hubieran acordado no mover un músculo, y el silencio se volvió ruidoso en los oídos de Adora.

El primer movimiento provino de la cola de Catra, la cual se agitaba suavemente sobre su estómago, podía significar muchas cosas según la experiencia de Adora. Si esto era ira…era una de la que ella aún no había sido testigo.

La chica felina cerró los ojos, e intentó sentarse una vez más, pero aún estaba cansada y ya comenzaba a sentir hambre, lo cual no ayudaba. De pronto dos manos tomaron sus muñecas y la elevaron gentilmente, como si con un simple movimiento entendiera lo que no podía lograr por sí sola. _Ese siempre había sido el don de Adora_ pensó, ella se dejó hacer sin quejas y sin molestarse en volver a abrir los ojos. A este punto el interior de la cabeza de Adora parecía un batallón mientras intentaba averiguar que es lo que había sucedido con la fiera que se había negado a escuchar, aceptar y mirar su punto de vista hace tan solo unos días atrás, quien estuvo tan dispuesta a desligarse de ella para así _destruirla_ por dentro y por fuera. Era como ver una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, muchos años atrás. Este comportamiento extrañamente…dócil, de parte de Catra puso oscuras teorías en su cabeza. Unas que incluían a cierta hechicera malvada con la habilidad de lavar cerebros.

Esperaba de todo corazón estar equivocada. Quiso asegurarse enseguida de que Catra seguía siendo en cierta forma _ella_ , pero fue interrumpida por la susodicha.

—Diablos, gracias, ya comenzaba a pensar que estaría recostada de por vida. Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas. —Gruñó la chica felina, sobándose la frente con su brazo bueno y probando su punto. Volvió a echar una mirada a su alrededor desde su mejorada posición y una sonrisa burlona se abrió camino en su rostro, uno de sus colmillos a la vista. Adora siempre le decía que cuando sonreía de esa manera ese diente parecía brillar, ganándose siempre un empujón.

—Así que… ¿Qué clase de celda es esta? Parece el interior de una nube en comparación a las que tenemos nosotros —Se burló. Luego de sopesarlo hizo una mueca—. No es que me queje. Al menos no hay ratas.

Adora parpadeó sin saber que decir. ¿ahora evadía una discusión? Bien. Definitivamente algo le había sucedido en esos últimos tres días ¡se comportaba de una manera _tan_ extraña! Catra nunca había sido de las personas que dejaban cabos sueltos, siempre iba al grano si algo le molestaba, y toda esta situación _debería molestarle_. La estaba dejando ayudarla después del daño que sabía le había causado… y, había algo diferente en su mirada…un nuevo brillo de resignación la inundaba.

—Uh… —un rugido provino del estómago de Catra, salvándole de seguirle la corriente o cuestionar su actuar. Ella bajó las orejas avergonzada, y Adora no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La morena bufó, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

—Cállate. Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve afuera? ¡estoy hambrienta! ¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica aquí para que la alimenten? —Gimió Catra, sin recordar cuando fue la última vez que se encargó de comer algo apropiadamente. Adora bufó y rio al mismo tiempo.

—han pasado…ocho horas. —respondió luego de verificar la hora en el reloj mágico del techo. Mordió su labio viendo lo poco que les quedaba de tranquilidad, pero evitó mencionarlo—. ¿Cómo está el brazo? —Se acercó a examinarlo, y Catra levantó una mano para detenerle.

—ridículamente bien, no te preocupes. Al parecer sobreviviré —Dijo con sarcasmo. Adora le mandó una mala mirada por bromear con ello. Aun era muy pronto, necesitaba al menos…unos años para verle el lado divertido a todo esto. Tal vez.

—okey, ahora es tu turno para que te calles —Adora empujó su rostro con una mano, causándole una protesta a la chica felina. Comenzaron a forcejear mientras reían, Adora teniendo siempre cuidado con su brazo. Sintió su corazón hincharse al verla reírse como antes en su presencia, había recuperado algo de color y sabía que después de comer estaría como nueva. Había sacado sus garras para evitar que Adora le hiciera cosquillas en la panza, siseando y exclamando que se detuviera.

La había extrañado tanto…

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, y ellas detuvieron su juego, quedándose quietas en su lugar. Segundos después dos guardias entraban para flanquear la puerta sin decir una palabra. Catra la observó atentamente cuando soltó sus manos entrelazadas durante el forcejeo y agachó su mirada azulada, luciendo avergonzada y culpable. Catra lo entendió a la perfección, y con un suspiro musitó:

—Supongo que era demasiado bueno creer que esta sería mi celda. Ya comenzaba a sentirme la prisionera más suertuda en la historia de la guerra.

—No eres una…—la ceja alzada de la chica felina la hizo corregir lo que diría—. Es solo por un tiempo…pero por ahora la Reina ha puesto esta condición…a cambio de ayudarte —dijo cuidadosamente, evitando la mirada escéptica de Catra. Adora se encogió en respuesta, pero una vez más su amiga volvió a dejarla de una pieza al hablar, esta vez en un susurro.

—parece justo —suspiró. Hizo a un lado sus piernas y por primera vez en horas se puso de pie. Gruñó cuando al solo dar un paso se tambaleó, teniendo que buscar apoyo en Adora, quien en un parpadeo se encontraba junto a ella. Envolvió su cintura instándola a recargar su peso en la rubia, Catra le hizo una mueca luciendo contrariada pero no rechistó y juntas caminaron hacia la puerta. Adora se dirigió a los guardias.

— Gracias, pero yo me encargo. Por favor infórmenle a la Reina que ya está en condiciones de llevarla a su confinamiento —su voz se volvió áspera al decir lo último, sorprendiendo a Catra. Ella no parecía feliz con la condición que la Reina de Bright Moon le había impuesto. De pronto pareció recordar algo y exclamó— ¡oh! Y una cosa más, uhm, ¿podrían llevarnos la cena? —su tono volvió a ser tímido a medida que ambos guardias compartían una mirada vacilante. Catra la observó como si se le hubiera salido un tornillo, dando por hecho que le denegarían de inmediato su pedido, ¿en qué mundo se alimentaba a los prisioneros? Ella solo estaba bromeando con lo de 'ser alimentada'.

Así que nadie podía culparle de casi irse de bruces cuando ambos asintieron, y con una reverencia despejaron el camino para ellas.

Catra le miró confundida y en respuesta Adora se encogió de hombros.

—encarnar a la legendaria princesa del poder trae sus ventajas.

—no me digas… —fue todo lo que dijo. Bufó y se soltó del agarre de Adora. Se sentía como una abuela siendo llevada a todos lados—. Gracias, pero debería empezar a caminar por mi misma, ¿no crees? —dijo por sobre su hombro al verla muy dispuesta a protestar. Se volvió y sus ojos viajaron de derecha a izquierda, viéndose abrumada por la cantidad de pasillos y puertas—. Uhm, tal vez tu deberías guiar.

Adora resopló, y con un "vamos" la tomó de la muñeca, liderando el camino hacia la que sería su celda por tiempo indefinido. A Catra no se le pasó por alto el continuo contacto entre ambas y la necesidad de la rubia de chequear constantemente si estaba bien o si necesitaba que alentara el paso. Era algo raro tener a su amiga de vuelta, preocupándose por ella como solía hacer, pero no podía quejarse. Se sentía bien, después de todo.

Catra silbó cuando tuvieron que cruzar el salón principal para llegar al a cámara de retención. Se dio una vuelta incapaz de abarcar los cristales de colores que adornaban el techo con un simple vistazo, y rio—. Vale, puedo entender por qué decidiste mantenerte de este lado. Aquí no escatiman en lujos.

—eso y también porque era lo correcto por hacer —agregó como quien no quiere la cosa. Escuchó a Catra resoplar por debajo de su aliento, pero no dijo nada más. Y Adora no pudo evitar espiarle por el rabillo del ojo y mencionar su inquietud—. Hey… —Catra le miró curiosa—. ¿Cómo es que estas tan bien con…? Bueno, no es que me queje, pero… no puedes culparme por preguntar, cualquiera pensaría que es otro de tus engaños —Fue el turno de la chica de ojos azules para bromear.

—¿hasta tú? —Adora no tuvo tiempo de negarlo. La chica felina rodó sus ojos—. La verdad es que no esperaba que salvaran mi vida, así que… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. No soy tan desconsiderada, aunque sea difícil de creer.

—¿Qué? —eso la tomó por sorpresa y tartamudeó—. N-no ¡Vamos! yo no quise decir que…

—¡Adora! —ambas miraron a sus espaldas para ver corriendo a Bow y Glimmer hacia ellas, con expresiones alarmadas. Adora soltó un suspiro pesado, sabiendo lo que se venía. Catra no estaba sorprendida de verlos y aun así maldijo por lo bajo y agachó la cabeza cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la princesa Brillitos, quien le mandaba dagas por los ojos, y la verdad no podía culparla, ella estaba en territorio enemigo después de haber lanzado el más letal de los ataques hacia Bright Moon.

Otra vez, le parecía extraño que aun siguiera respirando.

Adora sintió su incomodidad y para sorpresa de la chica de ojos heterocromáticos, se interpuso entre ella y la mirada fulminante y de pánico que mandaban sus nuevos amigos a la chica que los había secuestrado. Glimmer redirigió su atención a ella y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Mamá nos contó todo, realmente esperaba que estuviera estrenando una faceta bromista cuando terminó de hablar. Real, _realmente_ lo esperaba —la chica dijo de forma acusadora. Se acercó dos pasos y tomó a la rubia del brazo, obligándola a soltar la muñeca de Catra. La segunda estuvo a punto de protestar, pero con algo de sentido común decidió cerrar su boca y se cruzó de brazos ignorando el resentimiento que comenzaba a hacer mella en su coraza. La hizo sentir un poco mejor que Adora le transmitiera tranquilidad con una pequeña sonrisa por sobre su hombro antes de enfrentar a la pequeña fiera frente a ella.

Y esa princesa no se molestó en bajar la voz para que solo ella le escuchara—. ¿Acaso estás demente? ¿después de todo lo que ha hecho la has traído aquí?

—Glimmer…

—¡nos secuestró! ¡intentó matarnos, a ti! ¡CASI HACE QUE DESTRUYAN MI HOGAR! —La interrumpió, ahora gritando incrédula—. No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en ella? —Catra no pudo ocultar el dolor que le provocó escuchar, bueno, _la verdad_ viniendo de esa princesa. Tampoco podía explicarle sus razones, no quería, aun dudaba que pudiera plasmarlas en voz alta y que tuvieran algún sentido. aun así, le afectó más de lo que pensó le afectaría que le echaran sus acciones en cara, y por primera vez reconoció el arrepentimiento bullendo en su estómago.

Odió por sobre todo que Adora tuviera que escucharlo, y no de Catra. Aun así, se mantenía plantada en defensa de ella, sus brazos tensos a sus lados, no dejando que las palabras de Glimmer la hicieran cambiar de parecer en su decisión. La gratitud que sintió Catra al ver la antigua lealtad que se habían jurado cuando niñas la inundó al punto que debió desviar la mirada hacia un lado. Mas las palabras de Adora hicieron que casi se formaran lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No podía dejarla morir. —Dijo firmemente, para sorpresa de Bow y Glimmer—. Miren, hice lo que sentí era correcto.

—¿lo que era correcto o lo que querías? —Contraatacó Glimmer sin compasión. Bow por alguna razón seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Adora habría jurado que un brillo de lástima abarcó su mirada al posarla en la chica que ella intentaba proteger a toda costa.

—No espero que lo entiendan ahora —susurró, lamentando la ira naciente en su nueva amiga.

—Bien. —respondió fríamente la chica de cabello rosado—. Tampoco esperes a que lo entienda más adelante. Lo único que me detiene de exigir un juicio para tu _amiga_ es que será nuestra prisionera hasta que ganemos esta guerra, y solo ahí tal vez me moleste en escuchar las excusas para sus actos.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que las cosas se enfríen y hablar de esto en otro momento —por primera vez en todo ese rato Bow habló, y Adora lo agradeció. Él puso una mano en el hombro de Glimmer, logrando que desviara su mirada asesina y le prestara atención. Relajó los puños y soltó un suspiro.

Hizo el amago de marcharse, no sin antes decir en una voz sorprendentemente suave, y rendida:

—Solo no olvides lo que hemos perdido en la guerra Adora. Ten cuidado con salir lastimada _otra vez._

Y dicho eso se fue en la dirección por la que había llegado. Bow alternó su mirada entre Catra y Adora, la segunda asintió con una sonrisa triste, él la secundó.

—Estaremos bien Bow —le aseguró. Después de unos segundos el asintió.

—Sé que lo estarán —respondió, para sorpresa de ambas chicas. Bow les guiñó misteriosamente y con un rápido movimiento de su mano se despidió para salir corriendo detrás de Glimmer, dejándolas nuevamente a solas.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellas luego de ese incidente. Adora se volteó lentamente para encarar a Catra, quien mantuvo su expresión inescrutable y su postura rígida, la chica de ojos azules sabía por experiencia que estaba más allá de molesta, su cola se agitaba salvajemente y sus orejas se mantenían bajas; a la defensiva.

—lo siento —musitó acercándose a ella. La vio encogerse de hombros y llevar una mano a su nuca, lo hacía mucho cuando estaba desanimada.

—no lo sientas, ella… —soltó una risita agria—. Fue bastante asertiva.

—Aun así, Catra…

—Adora, no tienes que preocuparte por mí —se le adelantó, dando por zanjado el tema. Ella asintió sin decir más, a lo cual la chica felina agradeció internamente. Adora maldijo cuando siguieron su camino, esta vez en un silencio tenso y lleno de incertidumbre. Fue como viajar en el tiempo hacia tan solo una semana atrás, y la asustó haber molestado a Catra lo suficiente como para que volvieran a ese punto, después de lo que parecían haber avanzado ese día. Una desesperada resolución le nació del nudo en su estómago, y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera sopesarlas:

—tenemos que hablar.

Decir quien parecía más asustada con tal declaración sería difícil. Adora porque temía haber metido más la pata, y Catra porque sabía que era inevitable. No desviaron la mirada del frente, ambas presas del pánico, negándole a la otra notarlo en su mirada.

—bien —un susurro fue todo lo que la morena pudo emitir. Adora se felicitó para sus adentros, orgullosa de haber logrado comprometerla a contestar el centenar de preguntas que tenía en espera desde el día anterior y que para variar solo ella podía responderlas.

 _Por fin_ pensó Catra, llegaron al complejo de detención, el cual constaba de un largo pasillo prístino con abundante luz, esta era pálida a diferencia de la que llenaba el resto del castillo. Había celdas a ambos lados y una distancia considerable entre ellas, lo que significaba debían ser algo más amplias de lo normal. Catra pensó que sería asignada a la primera que tuvieron a la vista, pero se sorprendió cuando Adora la empujó suavemente llevándola hacia el final del pasillo, donde sus ojos felinos hicieron cuenta de una celda distinta a las demás. Mientras esas tenían como contención gruesos barrotes brillantes que parecían haber sido encantados, la del final lucía como una gran pecera de cautiverio, la cual no distaba mucho en tamaño de la sala en la que había despertado. Catra le arqueó una ceja dubitativa, pero Adora la ignoró sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando: ahora ¿Qué clase de cuarentena era esta? Aun no se atrevía a decirle que había prometido por ella su mejor comportamiento, y por esa razón le habían asignado la celda principal…y tal vez también porque representaba un peligro mayor.

Adora abrió la sencilla puerta transparente y la dejó entrar primero, cerrándola detrás suyo. Catra giró sobre ella misma estudiando el absurdo cuarto blanco destinado a ser su _celda_ , digo ¡vamos! ¿una cama, ducha, luz y UNA FUENTE DE AGUA?

—Así que… ¿Cuántos traseros debiste besar para que me dieran la suite del calabozo? —ironizó con una media sonrisa. Se sentó sobre la cama y estuvo tentada a tachar a Bright Moon de disparatado, ¡su cama era más suave que el tronco donde dormía en la Horda!

Adora se apoyó en la pared junto a su cama y se cruzó de brazos pareciendo orgullosa de sí misma—. Solo uno, ¿por qué, te gusta?

—no creo que eso importe —se encogió de hombros poniendo su mejor expresión de indiferencia. La rubia le rodó los ojos, y estuvo a punto de molestarla por su tonta actitud, cuando un toque en la puerta las interrumpió, y apareció un guardia empujando un carro. En un segundo el cuarto fue inundado por un olor celestial que hizo que las entrañas de Catra rugieran en apreciación, Adora le agradeció al guardia y él después de hacer una reverencia se fue, dejándoles la cena. Adora notó que Catra no despegaba sus ojos hambrientos del carro, y con una risita levantó la tapa, haciendo que las golpeara el olor de ese manjar con más potencia. Ahora Catra se encontraba a su lado luciendo hipnotizada por el platillo.

—¿q-que es eso?

—es trucha —contestó Adora sonriéndole juguetonamente—. Es un tipo de pescado. Te los mostraré algún día —Catra parecía tener una lucha interna entre desconfiar de ese platillo sonrosado y cubierto de lo que parecían pequeñas hojas de colores verdes y moradas, o dejarse llevar por el aroma fenomenal que la estaba haciendo salivar más de lo normal. Ella rodó sus ojos azules y sostuvo un pedazo en el aire con su tenedor, instándola a probarlo —solo toma un bocado, te aseguro que te gustará, digo, a mi me fascinó la primera vez que lo comí.

Aun no muy segura, Catra tomó por si sola el tenedor y olfateó su contenido, estremeciéndose de placer. Sintiéndose como una tonta, cerró los ojos y sin más se metió el tenedor a la boca, podía sentir la mirada ansiosa de Adora sobre ella mientras se permitía saborearlo.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la rubia notando como sus pupilas se dilataban hasta tal punto que ya no se veía el azul y el amarillo de sus iris. Vagamente creyó que le estaba dando una apoplejía, pero luego el singular ruido de su ronroneo inundó la celda, despejándola de cualquier preocupación que se iba generando en ella.

—oh. Por. Dios —la escuchó gemir. Sonrió abiertamente y le empujó el plato, no necesitó pedírselo dos veces y continuó comiendo ávida. Adora robó unos cuantos trozos, y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se habría alimentado, pero sabía con antelación que ninguna comida que les sirvieran allá en la Horda tenía oportunidad contra la que había descubierto aquí en Bright Moon, la contentó que ahora Catra tendría la oportunidad de conocer lo mismo que Adora después de unirse a la Rebelión.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al ver la jarra con un contenido blanco y espeso y le ofreció un cáliz a Catra—. Esto es para beber, le llaman _leche,_ la sirven tanto en el desayuno como en la cena—la chica felina masticaba aún y asintió sin prestarle mayor atención. Tomó ausentemente el cáliz que ella le ofrecía, pareciendo más confiada de lo que se estaba metiendo a la boca.

—¡DIABLOS! —la rubia se sobresaltó ante el grito agudo que su acompañante soltó, ahora observaba su vaso con una mirada que Adora juró brillaba en adoración. Sonrió al verla empinarse la leche en un gran sorbo, y cuando volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa tenía un abundante bigote blanco sobre su labio superior, lo que la hizo soltar una risita detrás de su mano.

Ese sonido hizo que Catra saliera de su nirvana y desconcertada detuvo el ridículo ronroneo que odiaba con todo su ser. Carraspeó y empujó el carro a un lado, notó lo de su labio y lo limpió rápidamente con su lengua, recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo frente a la mirada inquisitiva que le estaba dando Adora después de verla actuar _tan adorablemente._

—bueno…maldición. —suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír—. Estoy comenzando a pensar que no será tan malo ser la prisionera estrella de acá —musitó con voz soñadora, nunca se había sentido tan gratamente satisfecha, hasta se encontraba algo somnolienta. Se estiró con un largo bostezo y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba recostada en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Adora soltó un resoplido y palmeó su rodilla.

—me alegro de que estés tan dispuesta a ser encarcelada de por vida, lamentablemente ahora tengo que ir a discutir los detalles de tu futura liberación con la reina Angella y Glimmer.

—Ahora, ¿por qué te creo? —Mordió su labio. Sin poder evitarlo hizo un pequeño mohín cuando un pensamiento la asaltó en ese entonces: ¿Qué sucedería si después de soltarla Catra quería volver a la Horda? Entonces no habría nada que Adora pudiera hacer. Glimmer pediría su cabeza en una estaca y difícilmente le darían otra oportunidad para redimirse y demostrar lo buena persona que era. Adora daba por sentado que Catra se negaría a mostrar su verdadero yo, solo porque la habían manipulado para creer que era una de sus más grandes debilidades.

Pero si ese fuera el caso… ¿entonces por qué huyó cuando estaba herida? ¿acaso ella planeaba…dejarse morir en un lugar donde nadie pudiera juzgarla y mantener ese horrible orgullo que las tuvo separadas por tanto tiempo hasta el último respiro?

Sacudió la cabeza y de paso esos malévolos pensamientos. En otro momento obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba, ahora a Catra le vendría bien una siesta, y ella estaba algo preocupada por lo que una Glimmer enfadada podría significar en sus planes.

—Volveré en unos momentos. Solo…por favor, no intentes escapar, o me harás quedar mal —Bromeó antes de volverse a la puerta. Un suspiro sonó a sus espaldas.

—no lo haré, no te preocupes —Adora se congeló en su lugar ante la sinceridad desbordante en la voz de Catra. Se giró lentamente para encontrarla sentada, mirándola fijamente con esa resignación que había visto una hora atrás.

—¿Qué? —respondió estúpidamente, ganándose un bufido impaciente de la chica felina. Sus ojos heterocromáticos ahora brillaron con una mezcla de frustración y vergüenza ante lo que estaba masticando entre dientes. Pasó una mano rudamente por su rostro y lo enredó en su melena oscura.

—¿eres sorda? dije que no lo haré Adora, estoy cansada de esta estupidez. Por más enfadada que esté contigo y, por más que aun quiera golpearte, no puedo…

Mordió su labio con fiereza ante la mirada incrédula y esperanzada que esos ojos azules le transmitían—. Me has escuchado. Estoy harta de todo lo que ha sucedido, maldigo el día en el que antepuse mis malditas inseguridades y complejos cuando me negué a seguirte. He estado mintiéndome a mí misma, manteniéndome ocupada; odiándote a ti y a las personas que te alejaron de mí… y aun así nunca me detuve a pensar en esas que también lo hicieron y estaban en nuestro bando. Fuimos criadas para luchar, _y bien sabes_ que también fuimos criadas para ser rivales.

Evitó la mirada insistente de Adora en ella, y con un último suspiro dijo:

—Me rindo. No volveré a darles el gusto a Hordak y probarle a Shadow Weaver que tenía razón. No lucharé contra la Rebelión. No volveré a luchar contra ti.

 **Hola! Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, es solo que hay tanto que quiero abarcar en cada uno, y como el primero lo sentí un poco vago éste estaba destinado a ser más completo.**

 **¡feliz navidad!**

 **Megan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Adora no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían registrado.

Realmente era lo último que esperaba escuchar venir de Catra. Sus ojos se habían desorbitado sin su permiso y pudo jurar que su quijada se encontraba a la altura de sus hombros. Contenía la respiración con el absurdo pensamiento de que, si hacía cualquier movimiento en falso, Catra se echaría a reír en su cara y la llamaría incrédula.

Mas no parecía ser el caso. Estudió a su amiga desde la puerta, con su espalda casi adherida a ella en busca de apoyo y una mano temblorosa sosteniendo la manija. Ya no la miraba, sus ojos permanecían clavados en sus manos reposando sobre sus rodillas, se mantenía quieta a excepción de su cola nerviosa; y sus orejas permanecían bajas, tan bajas como podían estar.

Adora pensó que bien este podría ser el mejor día de su vida, _finalmente…_ ya no tendría que enfrentarse a su mejor amiga en el campo de batalla; ya no temería volver a herirla, no después de la última vez…

…Entonces ¿Por qué sentía como un yunque se instalaba en su garganta al verla tan triste y _derrotada_? ¿fue ella quien apagó esa contagiosa energía de la que Catra era dueña y siempre había encontrado fascinante y adictiva?

¿Por qué se sentía tan dolorosamente _culpable?_

Cerró la boca e inconscientemente mordió su labio, concentrada en ordenar el caos de sus pensamientos y nivelar sus emociones a un bajo perfil (ese era el don de Catra, mas esta vez no era el caso. Ahora era su turno para devolverle el favor).

Al final tomó una decisión y se despegó de la puerta, podría alcanzar a Glimmer en otro momento, ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer por la morena era prestarle toda su atención. Arrastró sus pies, y se dejó caer al final de la cama, aún sin encontrar el coraje para enfrentarla. Ella le dedicó una mirada desconfiada que Adora no notó, en vez juntó sus manos frente suyo, y con la vista gacha musitó tímidamente:

— _¿estás segura?_

Fue el turno de Catra para lucir atónita.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que… —parecía buscar las palabras correctas para no invocar el enfado de la chica a su lado—. No me malinterpretes, estoy…no hay palabras para describir lo feliz que estoy por escucharte decir eso; significa… ¡hombre! es un sueño hecho realidad.

Le sonrió tristemente, generando más confusión en la chica de ojos intrigantes.

Luego Adora frunció el ceño—. Pero al mismo tiempo siento que…no merezco sentir felicidad por eso. No de esta manera y ciertamente cuando no he hecho _algo_ para merecerlo. _No quiero ganarte de vuelta, así no._

La boca de Catra se abrió de la impresión, sin embargo, ella no le dio tiempo de medir sus reacciones. Tomándola por sorpresa, Adora alcanzó una de sus manos y la mantuvo entre las suyas. Catra buscó su mirada y su garganta se cerró al ver nuevas lágrimas brillando en esos ojos azules que se habían vuelto de un celeste triste.

—Sé que te hice daño, y…y arruiné las cosas entre nosotras, también sé que aun no me entero de todas las razones que tienes para odiarme, y _sé_ que eso solo te lastima más. A veces soy cegada por cosas insignificantes, pero… últimamente he dejado que sucediera más seguido y ¡no tengo excusas! Espero que algún día sientas que merezca saberlo y las compartas conmigo… para que así yo pueda recompensártelo. Soy una idiota, y lo siento tanto Catra de verdad…, por todo eso y más. _Lo siento._

Se restregó los ojos enojada consigo misma y Catra torció la boca en una mueca que se le acercaba a una compasiva. _Demonios_ , siempre había odiado verla llorar, le parecía insoportable. Aun cuando hace unos días la había abandonado en las ruinas de Los Primeros, creyéndose por fin libre de la carga emocional que representaba en su vida…el solo verla llorar antes de darle la espalda… no pudo ignorar la sensación de haber cometido una aberración.

Mas tampoco podía negar que su parte más egoísta estaba un poco satisfecha con su remordimiento. Solo Dios sabe cuánto había esperado para escucharla decirlo.

En ese entonces no había tomado en cuenta su propia reacción. Quería tanto que borrara esa expresión desolada de su rostro.

¿ _Por qué_ no podía permitirse odiarla ahora?

—Adora…

—no. —Ella la interrumpió y negó con su cabeza—. No me hagas caso, solo estoy siendo ridícula porque… cuando imaginaba esto, nosotras estábamos bien; tú ya no estabas enfadada conmigo y yo me había ganado tu amistad otra vez. Lo último que quería era que te rindieras, esperaba que hubiera…no sé…un momento de conexión, una epifanía. Una _unión…_

Se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso, incapaz de seguir hablando. Catra contenía su propio sollozo, sin necesitar más explicaciones; ella comprendía a que se refería. Adora no quería verla rendirse, sino que esperaba que se uniera a ella: a su causa.

Pero Catra no había dado signos de que ese fuera el caso. Y no lo era, solo estaba segura de que se encontraba…cansada, y bien sabía que ganar la guerra contra Adora solo le traería futura amargura y más desprecio hacia ella misma.

Sí, rendirse era la única opción que parecía tener a mano. No que haya visto llevarlo a cabo porque, vamos, que esperaba morir desangrada en algún rincón de los bosques Susurrantes.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como planeamos —Suspiró, sabiéndolo de antemano. Su voz tanto como su mirada se habían suavizado, consciente de que solo así evitaría quebrarse, y la amenazante humedad asomándose en sus ojos la tenía al límite.

Adora rio sin alegría y volvió a restregar sus ojos. —sí, dímelo a mí.

Ella sorbió su nariz y después hubo un momento de silencio en el que las dos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, aun unidas de las manos, cada una más reacia a romper el vínculo. Se sentía como estar compartiendo su dolor en ese simple gesto.

—Esto está…jodido —Admitió Catra levantando sus cejas. Adora asintió y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escucharle blasfemar, la perturbaba un poco y la chica felina lo sabía. Rodó sus ojos y se sentó junto a ella para darle un empujón con su hombro—. Cállate.

—lo siento—. Detuvo sus risitas y reacomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja antes de volver a hablar—. Hombre, realmente…—Adora cerró los ojos y apretó su agarre en la mano de Catra, quien sintió los colores irse a su rostro cuando sintió sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos—. Realmente quiero, digo, ¡solo si TÚ quieres! …quiero arreglarlo. Tal vez no pueda contener este desastre descomunal que armé, pero, aun hay esperanza. Considéralo como… darnos una última oportunidad.

Catra la miró exaltada y su tono de voz subió dos octavas al clamar:

—¡no es- —soltó un suspiro ofuscado—. No puedes solo… ¡tomar toda culpa!

Adora le mandó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo que hizo sus ojos arder con amenazadoras lágrimas, solo que esta vez eran de rabia.

—yo lo empecé, ¿no es así? —Ahora Catra estaba enfadada, y realmente no sabía la razón.

Siseó audiblemente: —NO. No quiero que lo hagas, ¡no así! solo- ¡DIOS! ¡eres _tan_ desesperante! —la rubia le miró confundida cuando zafó sus manos para taparse el rostro frustrada y presionar sus ojos con una saña que por un segundo creyó que se le irían al interior del cráneo. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar, y tomó una larga respiración antes de molestarse en descubrir que demonios la había exasperado de esa manera.

No le tomó mucho, afortunadamente, y _de verdad_ intentó nivelar su tono de voz.

Intentó, pero no lo logró— ¡OKEY! —exclamó, sin aun descubrir su rostro, por lo que su voz además de disgustada también sonó sofocada—. SI, solo si volvemos a intentarlo entonces algunas cosas deben cambiar Adora, y una de esas debe ser tu manía de tomar todas las malditas responsabilidades, es _tóxico_ y engreído, ¿crees que no puedo lidiar con mi parte? Sí, la mayoría de esto es por tu causa, pero…no estoy lo suficientemente ciega para negar que… —gruñó, finalmente dejando caer sus manos para mirar el techo—. Fui…cobarde, y necia… —admitió a regañadientes. Luego bufó con saña—. Y ¡mierda! Sin contar todo lo que se interpuso en el camino: La horda, la rebelión, Shadow Weaver…no puedes solo…

Gruñó otra vez, incapaz de contener su genio. Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que Adora jadeó.

—¿es eso un sí? —Miró el rostro esperanzado de Adora, literalmente brillaba. No entendía a que venía el cambio en su ahora reluciente persona.

Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había insinuado, y se encontró presa del pánico.

—espera, yo…

—¡OH POR DIOS CATRA! ¡GRACIAS! —literalmente fue tacleada por ella con tal ímpetu que casi las hizo caer de la cama. Catra estaba acostumbrada a la fuerza que le pertenecía a la rubia, habiendo sido criadas juntas y entrenadas juntas siempre supo sobrellevarla, contrarrestándola con su propia agilidad. Pero últimamente había vivido su vigor de primera mano dentro del campo de batalla, y no podía evitar que su instinto de supervivencia se disparara cuando ella invadía su espacio. Sin embargo, había una segunda sensación que comenzaba a hacerse paso mientras los segundos corrían estando entre los brazos de Adora. No pudo distinguir qué, pero era _intenso_ , y la asustó más que cualquier instinto que poseyera.

Adora claro, no tomó en cuenta lo rígida que se encontraba y afianzó su abrazo con una sonrisa que le rompería el rostro—. ¡no te arrepentirás! Prometo que lo tomaré como la misión más importante de mi vida. Hasta que pueda conseguir tu liberación reprogramaré mis deberes como She-Ra y comeremos juntas cada día, ¡y después de que llegue a un acuerdo con la Reina y las princesas puedo mostrarte todo aquí! ¡es tan genial Catra, vas a amarlo! Hay fiestas y comida, juegos e historias Y CABALLOS Y-

—¡Woah woah respira mujer! —Catra rompió el abrazo y la sacudió, estaba tan hiperventilada que su rostro estaba sonrojado, parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar. La felina había reparado en un detalle y las tuercas de su cabeza comenzaron a funcionar furiosamente.

Observó con espanto a la chica que le devolvía la mirada curiosa—. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿realmente piensas que seré recibida aquí? —rio con ironía esperando que fuera una broma, pero el desánimo que volvía a sus ojos azules la hizo soltar un jadeo—. ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!

—¿Por qué no? —dijo de forma desafiante, o así quiso sonar. Para Catra fue otra señal de su ingenuidad, en otro caso la habría enternecido un poco, pero ella estaba siendo muy seria al respecto, no había lugar para bromas.

—y-yo… ¡no puedo vivir aquí! ¡me cortarán la cola antes de que eso suceda y no planeo vivir sin ella! —la susodicha se enrolló en su propia cintura, probando su punto—. Además, yo no dije que sería parte de tu causa, no lucharé. ¿de qué les serviría?

—¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO! —Adora alzó su voz repentinamente, dejando a Catra perpleja. Su rostro había pasado de pura dicha a la impaciencia más desoladora. Se giró para enfrentarla, reposando sus manos en los hombros de la chica felina para abarcar su completa atención—. Aun no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? —la sacudió con rudeza, dejando en claro su desesperación por quitarle esas horribles ideas que tenía tan tenazmente abrazadas—. Aquí no serías utilizada para beneficio de nadie, en Bright Moon… _eres libre._ ¿no quieres comprometerte en combate? Bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, diablos, ¡podrías entrenar soldados! ¡lo que sea! Hay tanto que puedes entregar Catra, más de lo que tú crees, pero será siempre bajo tu voluntad. No puedo explicar lo doloroso que es para mí no saber cómo asegurarte que quedarte aquí…sería la mejor decisión de tu vida. Solo puedo prometerte que no me moveré de tu lado, y que cada dificultad la solucionaremos juntas; así es como se supone que debe ser. Por favor, quédate conmigo. _No puedo hacerlo sin ti._

"Mierda" pensó Catra mirando como las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas sonrosadas de Adora mientras sus ojos empañados, inyectados en sangre no se movían de ella.

La intensidad de su mirada triste desató el fuego en su pecho que había logrado contener, hasta ahora. Incontenible, subió por su garganta manifestándose con un hipido ahogado, seguido de otro, su barbilla tembló y con un último pestañeo sus ojos dejaron ir las interminables lágrimas que hacían su nariz arder en protesta. Era un maldito caudal abierto, y nadie tenía el derecho a recriminárselo, ni siquiera ella misma, había estado conteniendo su lamento por lo que parecía demasiado tiempo.

—suena como cuento de hadas para mí —sollozó, con el ultimo resquicio de sanidad mental que le sobraba.

Aun en su llanto Adora se las arregló para formar una sonrisa acuosa—. bueno…estamos en un castillo, con princesas y magia, ¿eso significaría que es falso? —respondió astutamente, sonando como la sabionda que Catra conocía. Consiguió hacerla reír incluso siendo un desastre de lágrimas.

—Touché —sonrió genuinamente por primera vez desde que había llegado a Bright Moon. La rubia la secundó algo más tranquila y sin pensarlo dos veces levantó una de sus manos para atrapar una lágrima a medio camino de su mejilla, el roce fue tan gentil que pudo haber pasado por fantasmal, pero Catra lo sintió como una señal que mandó un potente bombeo de sangre directo a su corazón, haciéndolo pegar un salto en su pecho.

Catra cerró los ojos disfrutando plenamente del breve momento, ese simple gesto la instó a sumergirse en el mar de dudas en el cual se ahogaba. Su razón estaba nublada por la indecisión, y por primera vez era su corazón el que estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Adora le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con ella, y… no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar. ¿Cómo podría volver a cometer el error de no escuchar lo que deseaba?

Y como si quisiera probárselo a sí misma, y tal vez también a Adora, se enganchó a su cuello como si fuera su bote salvavidas. Tomó un largo bocado de aire, deleitándose con el perfume natural de su piel. Adora en su estupor la escuchó gemir y musitar al mismo tiempo: —oh dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Automáticamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando la sintió acurrucarse en el hueco de su cuello, demasiado a gusto para preocuparse de que pudiera sentir su pulso acelerado. "estoy soñando" pensó, cerrando sus ojos y acercándola a ella, con el miedo de que en cualquier momento se despertaría para no encontrarla a su lado, bien podía ser producto de su subconsciente el roce de la nariz de Catra contra la piel de su clavícula, mandando mariposas a su estómago.

Pero la felicidad que sintió cuando ella volvió a hablar fue demasiado intensa y su imaginación habría sido cruel de no ser genuina.

—Me quedaré. PERO, si esta vez… _rompes_ tú promesa, y no te quedas a mi lado, te perseguiré y te patearé el trasero, siendo Adora o She-Ra, me importa una mierda.

Adora no tenía palabras, y en su euforia lo agradeció, no habría sido capaz de hablar sin que el nuevo nudo de su garganta quebrara su voz. Sus lágrimas volvieron, y esta vez eran de alegría, Catra la sintió cambiándolas de posición, así era Adora ahora quien era sostenida por la chica felina. No se lo negó, sintiendo la humedad en su hombro, y se permitió acariciar su cabello con ternura mientras la dejaba llorar en silencio.

Ambas habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de alivio, aun les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para volver a tener lo de antes, pero el que hayan finalmente acordado mantenerse juntas era un gran paso para lograrlo.

Catra se vio sorprendida al preguntarse si eso era lo que realmente anhelaba. No se veía satisfecha, y no comprendió el por qué. ¿Cómo podría querer _más?_ No había más. ¿cierto?

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron de sopetón al sentir el calor de la mejilla de Adora presionarse contra la suya, compartiendo su calidez y lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas. Su respiración se cortó en un siseo ahogado cuando la de su compañía chocó con su sensitiva oreja, la cual se movió por el cosquilleo que eso le provocó.

—gracias —susurró tímidamente en ella. Catra desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando Adora buscó la suya y asintió una vez, volviendo a experimentar esa intensa inquietud que no sabía muy bien cómo explicar.

— _seh_ …gracias a ti también, supongo —murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada. Adora le dio un empujón juguetón, y rieron juntas, volviendo a comprometerse en una batalla de codazos y cosquillas como las niñas que aun eran, muy en el fondo.

—No creo que esta sea una buena idea Glimmer.

—es bueno que no haya pedido tu opinión al respecto.

Bow intentaba seguirle el paso a la princesa, mas cada vez que la alcanzaba ella se teletransportaba diez pasos más adelante. Pero él no era de los que se rendía fácilmente y siguió corriendo, sin borrar su expresión consternada. La observaba con una profunda preocupación, temiendo que el enfado que su mejor amiga había alcanzado pudiera traerles consecuencias.

Le tocó la espalda y sonrió nervioso—. por favor, volvamos a tu cuarto y esperemos a Adora allí ¡puedes hacer esto mañana! cuando estés…ya sabes…más calmada.

Finalmente, Glimmer se dio media vuelta para plantarse frente al chico y mirarlo de manera fulminante. Bow trastabilló hacia adelante y se enderezó jugando con sus dedos inquieto.

—es solo que… —suspiró y frunció el ceño dejando caer sus manos—. Hay algo que no encaja —antes de que Glimmer apuntara lo obvio dijo: — y no me refiero al elefante en la habitación, tiene que haber algo _más_ que Adora no nos está diciendo y lo sabes, es por eso por lo que lo mejor sería esperar a que nos informe con los detalles y desde ahí ver la imagen completa. Además… —llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, luciendo incómodo—. Tengo la sensación de que este es un tema delicado, entre ella y la prisionera, que no deberíamos tocar. No nos corresponde.

—Bow, ¡al diablo con eso! —susurró furiosamente dando un paso hacia adelante—. Tengo todo el derecho de meterme en este lío. Primero: ¡yo soy la princesa de Bright Moon! Segundo: _¿es necesario repetir todo lo que esa Hordiana ha significado en nuestras vidas?_ Debe. Haber. Justicia. ¡ugh! ¡aun no puedo creer que mi madre haya permitido esto! ¿Qué demonios sucede con Adora?

—No, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? —la mandíbula de Glimmer cayó por su propia gracia al escuchar pasmada a su mejor amigo, Bow, siempre bien hablado y alérgico a las palabrotas, maldecir frente a ella sin verse avergonzado o arrepentido. Su barbilla estaba tensa como siempre que se enfadaba o…frustraba—. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que Adora batalló para ajustarse a nuestro modo de vida? sí, pareciera que finalmente lo ha logrado, pero no me vengas con que no has notado cuando a veces, se desconecta de una conversación, o mira a sus lados cada vez que reímos por algún chiste y su sonrisa decae por alguna razón. ¿Y que me dices cuando se queda mirando el horizonte desde su balcón cada atardecer? es como si algo le faltara. Creo que ambos sabemos que ese "algo" está aquí ahora. **No puede** ser coincidencia.

La adolescente pequeña boqueó como pez fuera del agua, buscando como responder eso, pero Bow alzó una mano y cerró los ojos—. ¿sabes qué? Bien. Haz lo que creas que es correcto. No puedo detenerte, pero te lo digo ahora Glimmer: estas cometiendo un grave error.

Sin darle una última mirada, el chico moreno se dio media vuelta, dejándola sola en el gran pasillo que conducía hacia el salón del trono, donde sabía su madre se encontraba en ese momento. Sintió su pecho oprimirse al verlo darle la espalda, lo ultimo que quería era que estuviera enfadado con ella y no la apoyara, pero lo conocía bien, y este era un tema en el que los dos no estarían de acuerdo, sin importar cuanto le explicara sus razones.

Su ceño se frunció profundamente, una nueva oleada de odio hacia esa chica gato la golpeó de lleno, sin estar consciente ella seguía poniéndole obstáculos en su camino, y su deseo por hacerla pagar por sus acciones volvieron con una violenta patada que la empujaron a irrumpir en el salón sin pensarlo dos veces.

La Reina, quien conversaba silenciosamente con su comandante, miró hacia la puerta donde su hija se acercaba con paso decidido hacia ella, muy dispuesta a interrumpir lo que fuera estuviera haciendo. Angella se irguió más si es que era posible en su trono, y aclaró su garganta.

—comandante, ¿podría darnos unos minutos? La princesa Glimmer parece no poder sostener más sus ganas de compartirme un pedazo de su mente, no creo que haya otra razón por la que decidiera entrar sin aviso —Glimmer rodó sus ojos ante el _sutil_ regaño implicado en sus palabras, pero decidió guardarse sus palabras para más adelante.

—Sí, su majestad —la comandante con una reverencia se marchó, no sin antes llevarse consigo a los guardias con un simple gesto de la cabeza, dejándolas a solas en el salón.

La reina se levantó con elegancia y bajó los escalones parsimoniosamente, quedando frente a frente con su hija. Glimmer se tensó en su lugar, dejando en claro que no venía a dialogar en plan familiar, esta vez eran capitana y Reina, a punto de envolverse en un diálogo político. Al menos eso esperaba la princesa. No era buena conteniendo sus emociones, y a la hora de discutir con su madre, le era difícil mantener en raya.

—Asumo que vienes aquí para discutir la situación actual de la…inusual prisionera —Angella juntó sus manos frente a ella. Glimmer asintió una vez.

—Asumes bien. —Dijo, su voz dura como el acero—. Principalmente para decidir el castigo que se le otorgará. Sugiero invocar una reunión de la Rebelión lo antes posible, creo que las princesas de Etheria merecen saber que hemos ganado ventaja militar con la contención de la comandante de Hordak.

Glimmer mordió el interior de su mejilla esperando en silencio la respuesta de su madre, quien permanecía clavada en su lugar observándola calculadoramente, estudiando sus expresiones tanto como sus palabras llenas de un perceptible resentimiento. Soltó un suspiro delicado, y se alejó unos pasos, sus imponentes alas arrastrándose tras ella mientras deambulaba pensativa.

—No.

— _¿no?_ —repitió la princesa entre dientes—. ¿es todo? ¿solo eso dirás?

Angella volvió a enfrentar a su hija, y dijo con autoridad: —No haremos de esta una estrategia para el campo de batalla. Adora y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. A cambio de sanar a su amiga, ella se desligaría de la horda, al igual que Adora hizo, y será juzgada llegando el momento adecuado, no sin antes darle la oportunidad de demostrar que podemos confiar en su palabra.

—¡OH POR UN DEMONIO, TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

—¡Glimmer!

—¡no madre! ¡esto es…e-es un disparate! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡exijo una explicación! —exclamó, su rostro rojo parecía a punto de estallar, de lo furiosa que estaba podía sentir su pulso saltando en su cabeza.

La mirada de su madre se endureció—. ¿debo recordarte a quien te estás dirigiendo? —Glimmer gruñó insatisfecha, y la Reina se masajeó las sienes cansada—. Tal vez lo comprendas algún día, cuando sea tu turno de llevar el reino. Solo te diré que a veces, uno debe arriesgarse y dar un salto de fe. Es algo bueno que todos confiemos en Adora, y ella le tiene una arrolladora fe a esa chica que podría verse a kilómetros de distancia.

Suspiró pesadamente, como si le costara decir lo siguiente—. Admito que también hubo cierto… sentimentalismo de por medio hija, pero no creo que hayas respondido mejor en mi posición. Habría sido un gran golpe para Adora no salvar a su amiga, ¿te ha dicho que fue ella quien infligió la herida que casi le ha costado la vida a su amiga?

Glimmer permaneció en silencio. No se había molestado en preguntar por los detalles en el momento que fue a enfrentar a Adora y la prisionera. Una burbuja desagradable de culpa comenzó a formarse en su estómago.

La reina supo interpretar la vacilación en su hija, y continuó: —. Pienso haber tomado la decisión correcta, no por nada ha estado velando por ella desde entonces.

—Así que, ¿así nada más? ¿ella será juzgada y saldrá libre? —lagrimas de impotencia se asomaron por los ojos de la chica de cabello rosado, y las limpió con rabia—. No puedo creerlo; no puedo creer que estés bien con todo esto. Acabas de salvar al enemigo, después de todo: del secuestro, la batalla, Entrapta… _papá…_

La Reina inspiró bruscamente a la mención de su difunto esposo, y le llevó un esfuerzo mayor deshacer el nudo en su garganta para volver hablar sin temer que el duelo quebrara su voz.

—ella responderá por la batalla, pero me temo que no será bajo tus términos de justicia dura, y sí, ella te secuestró, y eso nos costó la pérdida de la princesa de Dryl, pero si mal no recuerdo tu misma expresaste tu confusión cuando les ayudó a huir a ti y Adora. Puedo ver ahora por qué ella aún no se ha dado por vencida con la prisionera, me sorprende que de entre todos, tu no puedas verlo también.

Angella se adelantó para posar una mano en el hombro caído de su hija, atrayendo su atención—. Y sabes por adelantado que lo demás no es justo. Esa chica debe ser un poco mayor que tu Glimmer. Difícilmente puede tomar responsabilidad en lo sucedido a tu padre, ¿o vas a decirme que también culparías Adora, cuando era tan solo una niña?

Glimmer se cruzó de brazos, demasiado alterada como para rebatir a su tan calmada madre. Maldijo el poco control que había tenido de la situación y con la poca compostura que tenía restregó su cuello adolorido de lo tensa que se encontraba. La Reina miró con tristeza a su hija sumida en las fuertes emociones que la embargaban y con un ultimo apretón de su hombro dejó caer su mano y posó un beso en su frente.

—Tal vez no quieras mi consejo, pero es mi deber como madre decirlo de todas maneras: cuando vuelvas a sentir ira y el deseo de actuar, no te contengas, pero date tiempo para enfriar las ideas. Sé que estimas tu amistad con Adora, pero escúchame cuidadosamente Glimmer: dirigir tu ira hacia su conexión más preciada, por más problemática que sea… sería una movida que podría costarte caro no solo a ti, sino a Etheria y la importante relación que tenemos con She-Ra.

Y con una ultima caricia en la mejilla de su hija, se retiró del salón, dejando a la princesa sola con sus pensamientos. Glimmer, cansada de contenerse, soltó un grito cargado de frustración que la dejó sin aire. Cuando hubo soltado algo de la tensión que aun sentía, decidió volver a su habitación, consciente muy en el fondo que las palabras de su madre, junto a las de Bow, ya no carecían tanto de sentido como había pensado antes.

 **¡Holaaaaaaa! Lamento el retraso, las primeras semanas del mes se me han hecho muy cortas.**

 **Lamentablemente creo que me tardaré un poco más en subir el capitulo 4 dado que me iré de viaje por casi dos meses. Obviamente llevaré mi computador conmigo, pero no puedo prometerles que tendré tiempo de escribir.**

 **hasta entonces, espero que disfruten de este y me dejen su opinión al respecto. Hasta ahora no puedo elegir cual de los reviews me causa más gusto, creo que lo declararé un empate.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Megan.**


End file.
